


Meritocracia

by Fallingdown



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: (muy sensible), Fluff, Homosexual, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingdown/pseuds/Fallingdown
Summary: Un amor que se consumió fue un amor vivido -o por lo menos es lo que solía decir para que doliera tanto-. Sin embargo, eso se espera del amor de amante y no del amor de padre.O aquello que le transmite Jung Jung en medio del contemporáneo.





	Meritocracia

**Author's Note:**

> Les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Skinny Love" cover Birdy, que es la misma con la que hacen si coreografía contemporánea <3  
> Denle mucho a este ship :.3

Eunki siente un nudo en la garganta cuando suenan los primeros acordes. Junto al tempo del sonido, su cuerpo se mueve por cuenta propia.

Recuerda que la primera vez que la escuchó por la radio trataba de tapar los gritos de su padre. Su padre, su amado padre, aquel que lo amó tanto que consumió el amor que sentía por su primogénito y sus desechos los convirtió en critica acida.

Su padre quería que jugara al fútbol en la secundaria y se echara una o diez novias en el lapso de un año. Su amado padre quería una vida normal para su primer hijo: amor, trabajo, familia, hogar. Las manos hermosas y los splits eran impedimentos llegar a eso, estigma de lo que no deseaba para ese bebé al que arrullo hasta hacerlo dormir.

Tardó aproximadamente un año en hacer el split perfecto que observan sus compañeros y JungJung acompaña con armonía.

Muchas veces se sintió culpable por querer cumplir sus sueños. La meritocracia de la que tanto le hablaron era banal. Sus piernas dolian, sus pies sangraban y en la ultima figura, la punta de sus dedos temblaban lo que las lágrimas que no podía llorar guardaban... y a pesar de su esfuerzo de seis años y medio, era comparado con niños llenos de talento que le hacian sentir inferior.

La meritocracia era pura mierda. Si alguien queria negarlo, que le explicara por favor como el amor de su padre terminó por consumirse en maletas y partiron juntos en un carro, lejos de su madre, su hermano y él.

Recuerda los gritos de su madre y cuando la leche pasó a ser alcohol.

Su padre se perdió los primeros pasos de su hermano y las noches en vela abrazada al recuerdo de su madre.

La jodida meritocracia no puede explicarle como todo su esfuerzo se fue a la mierda cuando su padre volvió con rosas y una sonrisa en sus labios. Mucho menos que su sola llegada lograra lo que ninguna de sus figuras llenas de dolor había logrado: la sonrisa de su madre.

Eunki siente una caricia en su rostro y una respiración por de más cerca de su boca. 

—Vamos amor consumido, si pudiste aguantar toda una vida, aguardame un segundo más.

La separación es abrupta y escucha los gritos del resto de los participantes. Es casi lo más homosexual que ha hecho en público, pero es tan hipnótico que se deja llevar por tristeza reflejada en esos ojos que no eran suyos.

La coreografía se hace una persecución más profunda de lo que hubiera deseado.  
    
Los dedos se estiran por tratar de alcanzar una salida y su cuerpo quiere caer.

La maldita meritocracia hace que le cierre el pecho.

Quiere caer.

Quiere caer.

Quiere caer.

—Cae en mi brazos.

La coreografía no muestra a dos amantes consumidos. La danza muestra a un individuo que quiere volver a amar con todo lo que perdió.

Juegan como ángel y mortal. Uno queriendo amar y el otro conociendo la verdad. 

Cae.

Cae.

Cae.

Sus manos sus sostenidas y sus pies flotan sobre el cielo de lo desconocido.

—¿Quién podría amarme?

Si mirada es tan profunda y sus voz tan segura que olvida el contexto en que se encuentra.

—Pelearé por ti.

Se separan una última vez.

La definitiva.

El avanza y deja de sentir pasos detrás de él.

Todos guardan silencio en el corto interludio.

Antes de poder darse vuelta es abrazado por la espalda.

Trata de zafarse con movimientos elegantes, en su mente está fresca la idea de que si suciedad no puede contaminar aquella mirada piadosa.

Su pecho es cariciado y su rostro es escondido en el hombro de Jung. La música culmina y sollozos controlan su cuerpo.

Escucha aplausos y gritos, tardando un segundo en darse cuenta que aquello es para ellos.

— Te cuidaré pequeño—escucha suave.

La mano de él se cierne sobre la suya y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Lo abraza y hacen una ligera venia.

Quizas la meritocracia no era tan mierda y necesitaba un tiempo para hacer efecto.

(Aunque su maldición de meritocracia posiblemente lo condene a que corten la coreografía con Jung, el agarre en su cintura se siente lo suficientemente real como para que todo le importe una mierda.)


End file.
